dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Thousand Angry Little Men
'' "Those weapons are War Assets, and these people are the ones meant to utilize them." '' — Denkura Aiden Background Information "There are hidden caches of weapons of the Galactic Alliance military located in the mountains near the Central Capital. King Furry, from an undisclosed location, has issued an order that militias are to organize to fend off this demonic threat. This means that every Tom, Dick, and Harry is being legally empowered to take their hunting rifles out and do some damage. Complicating matters are the fact that the cache is currently being guarded by a squad of Red Ribbon soldiers, who intend to use the weapons for their own gain. Your mission, as a player, is to either kill or aid the Red Ribbon Soldiers. If you choose to kill them, then your mission parameters expand to include distributing the weapons and body armor to the nearby citizens, so that they can stand a fighting chance against the demonic forces." Plot Summary Aiden and Kurama happen upon each other in Central City. They begin to discuss plans to liberate the weapons cache mentioned in King Furry's broadcast, but decide to move the conversation to a nearby diner. They have a conversation over lunch, discussing Aiden's reasons for wanting to go after the cache. Aiden tells Kurama that he's in it for the fame, the satisfaction of helping people, and vengeance for the people of West City. In the meantime, Venteo has arrived at the cache and taken command of Red Ribbon Army forces stationed there. After receiving news that Aiden and Kurama plan to storm the cache and that they might just be strong enough to do it, Venteo dispatches five soldiers to attack the duo before they can leave Central. Back in Central, Aiden and Kurama have encountered Rufus Hedge, who, despite a rocky introduction, has agreed to assist them on their mission. As they're getting ready to leave, however, Venteo's goons come thundering down the street in their truck. Aiden distracts the goons by standing in the middle of the road, causing the truck to slow down and giving Kurama the chance to get behind it. Before they can do much more than that, however, Rufus destroys the truck with an overpowered ki blast. A single soldier out of the truck's five occupants survives, and the group decides to bring him with them for interrogation. In the meantime, Venteo has thwarted an attack by the local militia. After a while, the group stops in a clearing to interrogate the soldier. Rufus continues to dress down Kurama, who finally calms down. Eventually, the group reaches the the Red Ribbon base and splits up. They wipe out most of the soldiers there before regrouping in the motor pool, where Venteo Aureo has been waiting with a squad of soldiers and a pair of mech suits. A battle ensues, ending with Aiden taking down the entire squad of soldiers while Rufus defeats Venteo. Venteo appeals to Aiden to spare his life, and Aiden as well as Kurama attempt to do so, but Rufus remains unconvinced. Aiden and Kurama eventually stand aside and allow Rufus to execute Venteo after the former threatens to kill them too. The group then loads up a truck full of weaponry and delivers it back to the city. Category:Thread Category:Side Quest